Azkaban's Big Mistake
by bothering snape
Summary: When there is another breakout from Azkaban, the dementors mistake Harry and his friends for the Death Eaters and takekidnaps them, taking them to Voldemort. This is my first fanfic, so please read and review!
1. Another Breakout

Azkaban's Big Mistake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were having a snowball fight on Christmas Eve at Hogwarts. Nearby, Hermione Granger was watching disapprovingly.  
  
Fred Weasley was chasing George Weasley around, and then almost crashed into something black and clothy and extremely thin. He looked at the thing, and let out a high-pitched girl's scream.  
  
"Argh!" he cried. "A dementor!"  
  
Harry whirled around and whipped out his wand.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted. A tiny silver wisp came out of his wand, making a sound that was like "Piuuuuuu!"  
  
"Oh shoot...." Harry muttered. He had forgotten to find the happy place in his mind.  
  
The dementor was drawing closer...  
  
Hermione drew out her wand and cried, "Expecto Patronum!" , imagining that she would become Head Girl. Her Patronus, an otter, flew out her wand and chased the dementor away.  
  
"Harry! Why were there dementors here?" Ron said, looking as green as spinach.  
  
Harry bit into the Chocolate Frog Hermione had offered him. "Don't know," he said. He wasn't really prepared to find out.  
  
Just then, Seamus Finnigan came out onto the castle grounds, waving the Daily Prophet around.  
  
"Did you hear? Did you hear?" he shouted.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads.  
  
Seamus smoothed out the Daily Prophet and read, "Another breakout from Azkaban! 3 people escaped! Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, and-get this-LUCIUS MALFOY! Slytherin's really pleased. They act like it anyways."  
  
Harry grimaced. "The dementors think that the escapees are at Hogwarts?" Seamus nodded. "Rubbish." Hermione said, tossing her hair. "They wouldn't hide out under Dumbledore."  
  
Seamus added, "Don't forget, the dementors don't guard Azkaban anymore. But still, why didn't any other Death Eaters escape?"  
  
"Voldemort-oh stop it Ron- probably gave instructions to the rest, telling them to stay put for now," Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked around him, as though he thought a Death Eater would jump out of a shrub and attack him.  
  
"Stop it, Ron. Harry, aren't you glad you had the wit to start the D.A. last year to protect us from You-Know-Who?" Seamus asked eagerly.  
  
"That was Hermione's idea." Harry said quickly, blushing. Hermione blushed too.  
  
Ron said hurriedly, "Shouldn't we, er, go in now? To discuss it in a warm area?" Seamus, Harry, and Hermione nodded, and the four of them set off to the castle. 


	2. Fred and George have a Row

Azkaban's Big Mistake  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the Gryffindor common room, the four of them sat around the fire, lost in thought. Seamus continuously read and re-read the Daily Prophet, Hermione was staring out of the window, Harry stared into the fire, and Ron was shivering, even though the fire was quite warm.  
  
"Ron! Why are you shivering?" Harry whispered. Ron said, "You don't think Lucius Malfoy's lurking around right here in Hogwarts, do you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione's right. They can't hide out under Dumbledore's eye. Anyways, we're in our sixth year now. We can defend ourselves if we need to."  
  
Ron snorted apprehensively, as though the best he could ever do was say, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
At this point, Hermione stood up. Seamus followed suit. "Where are you going?" Harry asked. "Dinner. The Christmas dinner, didn't you remember? It's Christmas Eve!" Seamus said sounding surprised.  
  
Within minutes, the four of them sat down in the Great Hall. There were not a lot of people, because nearly everyone had gone on vacation. Dumbledore stood up, and the Great Hall became silent.  
  
"I have only a couple words to say," said Dumbledore, "the same thing I say just about every year: TUCK IN."  
  
Everyone looked at their tables, laden with fat, roast turkeys; roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas; silver bowls of gravy and cranberry sauce.  
  
Harry helped himself with a bit of everything and began to eat. Then he saw 2 figures slide in to the spot across from him. He looked up. It was Fred and George.  
  
"Oh hi. Where've you been?" Ron asked, looking up as well.  
  
"Sneaking around." Fred said in an offhand voice.  
  
Hermione looked up and glared at them. Harry sensed a reprimand coming, and hurriedly said, "Hermione, try these peas, they're excellent."  
  
Still glaring at Fred and George, Hermione took a spoonful of the peas and began to eat very slowly. She swallowed, and said, "I know what you two are really doing."  
  
Fred said, "You promised you wouldn't tell, Hermione." He was frowning.  
  
Perhaps Ron felt another row was getting started, because he said, "Oy! Fred! I forgot to tell you! Mom, ah.... She, er, ah, um, hmm..."  
  
Fred was not pleased when Ron's ears turned pink and he walked away, muttering about using the bathroom.  
  
Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him, and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"So, what have they been doing?" Harry asked her the second they got into the common room. Hermione looked at him. "I really can't tell, Harry, really. Fred wasn't joking."  
  
All of a sudden, Ron walked in, looking positively exasperated. "Fred and George are having a row," he said. "Fred's upset because Hermione walking into them is bad enough, and George is mad because Fred's putting the blame on him for something. I wonder what you walked into, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
Harry could not guess what was going on, but he guessed that it was pretty bad to make Fred and George have a row. 


	3. Omninoculars

**Azkaban's Big Mistake**

**Chapter 3 **

That night, Harry had a fitful sleep. He dreamed about Fred yelling at George, who was cowering behind someone who looked like Lucius Malfoy. Then he heard Hermione shouting, "Sirius! Sirius!"

Then Harry woke up. It was two in the morning. Cursing himself, he got up to get a drink of water. He picked up the silver water jug, but before he could take a sip, he saw something-or, he realized with sudden fear-some_one_ running through the snow, waving their wand behind them so that he or she's tracks disappeared. Then the person-Harry now realized it was a person, for animals don't run on 2 legs and carry wands-was wearing a hooded cloak, and Harry instantly thought of Death Eaters. He leaned a little more out the window, and then he nearly fell out. Harry gave a shout, but instantly regretted it.

The person looked up at him, and Harry dived under the windowsill, spilling a lot of water. Harry counted to thirty, and then he peered out the open window. The figure was gone.

Harry was the first to wake up the next morning. He could vividly remember what had happened earlier in the morning, but he didn't want to ruin anybody's holiday cheer. So, he decided to tell Ron and Hermione after the holidays.

Harry had been staring into space for so long that he didn't realize that Ron was also awake. A jolt on his bed made Harry come back to reality.

"Presents!" Ron bellowed. Then, he added, "Oy, Harry, mind if I have my pillow back?"

Harry gave Ron his pillow and grabbed Hermione's present: a giant carton of Cauldron Cakes. "Mmmmmmmmm, these are good, as usual. Try one, Ron, won't you?" He tossed Ron a Cauldron Cake and opened a package of stoat sandwiches from Hagrid.

He threw those aside and decided to feed a bit to Hedwig and see if she would like it or not. If not, he was sure Pig would eat a bit. He opened the last package, from Mrs. Weasley, which contained a green sweater with the word "Quidditch" on it, a big caramel cake, and something else. He looked at the note first. It read:

_Dear Harry, you left this at our house two years before. I am sorry we did not find it until now, but I have a strong feeling one of the owls took it and stored it away. We just found it yesterday; otherwise we would have given it to you a while ago. Love, Mrs.Weasley_

_P.S. Merry Christmas!_

The package contained Harry's pair of Omninoculars! He smiled, and tested it out to make sure that it worked. It still worked. He smiled again. "Ron, look, I got my Omninoculars back!"

Ron just smiled at him, but Fred and George yelling disturbed their cheeriness.

Ron made a face. "Gosh, they're angry. This is like the opposite of them after they figured out that they could get a small job at Hogwarts for this year." Fred and George had been offered a small job, for their joke shop was undergoing renovations.

Harry just nodded. Then he stood up and put his Omninoculars under his Invisibility Cloak in his trunk. Without saying anything, he got dressed and went down to breakfast.

Harry could not fall asleep that night. He was still thinking about Fred and George and their row. Neither twin had spoken to each other for the whole day.

Harry had a feeling that he knew what they were doing, but, of course, he needed proof. Getting up, he picked up his Omninoculars and walked to the window.

Pulling back the curtains, Harry focused his Omninoculars onto the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
